Contact Lists
by MusicalRaccoon
Summary: Blaine leaves his phone at Kurt's house and they discover something about each other when he returns to retrieve it.


Kurt lay on the couch sideways, his head propped on his elbow. There was some MTV reality show on that he would usually be paying attention to, but now he was zoned out, a small smile on his face as he thought about Blaine.

He missed Blaine. That may have been ridiculous, Blaine had left literally less than five minutes ago, but he really missed him already. He kept replaying the memories in his head, and he couldn't help but wish Blaine would come back so they could make more memories.

More memories of cuddling, memories of laughing, memories of feeding each other popcorn…They'd been together for a year, everyone kept saying the honeymoon phase had to end eventually. But with them…it didn't. It never had to end. It was the little things, like this afternoon, that they loved the most. They had to appreciate the little things, the things that would keep them both going next year…

Kurt's smile faded a bit as that thought clouded over the happy memories, no he wouldn't let himself think about that now. He was going to New York, and Blaine was staying in school, but neither of them liked to think about it. They'll be together forever, they'll get married in Central Park and stay in love for as long as they both lived. It wasn't hope, it wasn't a thought, it was a fact. They both knew they'd be together forever, but the year apart still hurt to even think about.

A knock on the door cut through Kurt's thoughts. He sat up and groaned. Finn must have forgotten his key again. He opened the door, bitch face ready to tell Finn off, but he broke into a grin when the boy in front of him was a good head shorter than he'd been prepared for.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed, hugging him. Blaine hugged him back, chuckling into his shoulder.

"Kurt, I've been gone ten minutes, and you already missed me that much?"

Kurt realized what he'd done and couldn't help but laugh a bit as he looked down, blushing. He looked back up at Blaine with a shy but loving smile, "I was just thinking about how much I loved you is all." Kurt winked at Blaine, and he laughed again.

"Well, I love you too." Kurt smiled and opened the door wider, allowing his boyfriend to walk into the room.

"So not that I'm not super glad to see you, what are you doing back so soon?" Kurt inquired, shutting the door behind him and walking over to Blaine who was looking around the room.

"Oh, I uh forgot my phone. Sorry I would've called, but the situation prevented that." He gave Kurt a cocky grin. "Call it so we can find it?"

Kurt smiled again. "Sure, it's right there on the coffee table," he said, pointing at the table a couple feet away from Blaine.

Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's phone. Kurt zoned out, staring unabashedly at Blaine's bow tie, (his favorite, one that Kurt had bought him for his birthday) and his gelled curls, unable to think of anything but his boyfriend's adorableness.

It wasn't until Blaine looked up at him with a look of confusion that he was brought to reality. "You deleted my number?" Blaine asked, showing Kurt the contact list B page on his phone, his eyebrows drawn together.

Kurt jumped at the sudden sound of Blaine's voice and then blushed when he saw what Blaine was showing him. "No! No of course not…You're just not under the B's anymore…You're under the M's…" Kurt was suddenly very interested in the dust on the back of the couch.

With one last confused glance, Blaine swiped his finger on the touch screen until it reached the M's. Then he couldn't help but smile, seeing "My Blaine" show up, right under Mercedes.

Kurt was still looking at the back of the couch, pink from the tip of his nose to the top of his ears. "Um, yeah…" He knew he had no reason to be embarrassed, they'd been together for a year. So what if he changed Blaine's contact to My Blaine the other day, he was his Blaine. Kurt finally rationalized with himself and looked up at Blaine with a slight smile. "That's not weird is it?"

Blaine chuckled and pressed "Call" on his contact on Blaine's phone, putting his other arm around Kurt. "Give it a second and you'll see." He was grinning. Kurt knew that grin, it could be dangerous.

It was Kurt's turn to be confused, but Blaine just kept smiling at him, waiting for his phone to start ringing.

_ 'You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on, you think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong' _They heard Kurt's preset ringtone on Blaine's phone blaring from the kitchen counter. Kurt looked back to Blaine, one eyebrow raised.

"Go see who that is for me, love?" Blaine asked, that dangerous smirk still on his face, Kurt's phone to his ear. Kurt looked at him again but obliged his request, walking to the kitchen to retrieve Blaine's phone from the counter.

The screen read, "Incoming call from My Kurt" Kurt let out a slight laugh and grinned. He smiled and turned to see Blaine leaning his left shoulder against the door frame, legs crossed.

"Not weird, is it?" He asked, knowing it wasn't. Kurt rolled his eyes but kept smiling, walking over to wrap Blaine in a tight embrace.

Blaine returned the hug, his arms around Kurt's waist. He pulled back for a moment to kiss Kurt sweetly on the lips, smiled at him and put his face back in Kurt's shoulder.

"I changed it the other night, I just couldn't help thinking how lucky I am to have you. It may be weird, but it made it a little more believable that you're actually mine." Blaine said, chin hooking on Kurt's shoulder as he stared past him to the kitchen.

Kurt smiled at the wall behind Blaine, and said, "That's the only weird part, that's the same thing I did. It's been a year but you're still so perfect it's unbelievable. It's like falling in love with a fictional character but better."

Blaine laughed at this. "So I'm hotter than Peeta?" He asked, pulling back from the hug so he could let Kurt see the twinkle in his eye, but keeping his hands at Kurt's waist.

Kurt wrinkled his nose, still smiling. "I don't know Blaine, that's a high bar." He joked.

Blaine laughed and hugged him again. He just held him and breathed in his scent for a few moments, Kurt doing the same to him.

Blaine eventually pulled back with a sigh, but still grinning. "Well, if I don't really get going now I'll be late for dinner, I better run."

Kurt pouted adorably, "Stay with me?"

Blaine kissed his pouting lips, "Forever." He whispered.

After a moment of blue gazing into gold, Blaine stepped back a bit. "But, my mom will kill me if I don't go home now. One day, though, when I go home, I'll be coming home to you." He smiled sweetly at Kurt, whose eyes were now getting a bit misty.

"Looking forward to it," Kurt replied. Then he held out Blaine's phone, and Blaine held out Kurt's phone in return. After switching back their cell phones, they kissed one more time and Kurt walked Blaine to the door.

Blaine stood outside the door, staring at Kurt who stood with his hand on the door, staring back at him with equal care and love in his expressive eyes.

"Can't wait for forever," Kurt said.

"Nor can I, my love."


End file.
